Narry Storan: Half a heart
by fuhrmanizer1997
Summary: Niall Horan is the most popular boy at Cheshire high. With his charming good looks, his funny personality, and his dazzling eyes he's the most wanted boy in school. What happens when the new boy Harry Styles comes into town and captures the eye of the most wanted boy. Will they fall for each other or will it all be a huge mess? Much better than it sounds I just suck at descriptio
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_**Hey guys this is my new story. Before I get into any details this will be a boy/boy story so if you don't like that then I suggest you leave. This will be between Niall Horan and Harry Styles and I just love them so much they're my babes. They are in love and no one can tell me any different. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction nor do I own Harry Styles or Niall Horan, ****_darn._**

* * *

**(Third P.O.V)**

Walking through the front doors of Cheshire Niall is absorbed into the big crowd of students as usual. Being greeted by his usual followers he makes it through the bodies of students and he finally makes it to his locker. Putting away his backpack and getting his books out Niall had turned to go to his class when he saw him. A very handsome boy with curly brown hair came into Niall's proverbial vision. Or should it be **_Perv_****eribal Vision.** If any passing student would look at Niall they would say he looked like a hungry wolf. Thankfully though, no students are passing as Niall undresses the boy with his eyes.

The boy has a cheeky grin that just says trouble. His eyes a gorgeous green. _'My favorite color of eyes' _Niall thought with a smile. He has muscle too. Squinting his eyes he can see from a distance the muscles popping out of his biceps every time he swings his arms.

Niall has never been known to shy away from his sexual orientation or sex for that matter. He's not exactly a guy that _"gets around" _but he definitely puts himself out there. Being the most popular and most wanted guy in school, by both genders in some cases. He has an air of confidence that he never had before he came to Homes chapel.

With that said Niall saunters over to the boy and once he reaches him he clears his throat. The boy turns to him and Niall is immediately surrounded by his scent and _'Oh those eyes' _Niall was thinking about every attractive part of his perfect physique. Niall didn't seem to notice the smirk planted on his face as he watches Niall look at him like a piece of meat. Of course Harry knows he's attractive, he just wasn't cocky about it. So seeing Niall look at him like a gourmet meal wasn't anything new.

_ God his eyes are amazing _Harry was gushing over every dreamy body part on Niall. Niall just stood liking being admired by this new gorgeous boy. _Yes I called him gorgeous is that a crime?!_ Niall's thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face. Gorgeous was trying to get Niall to come to from his gawking.

"Ay, My names Harry. I just moved from Homes Chapel a few days ago." It took him a few moments but Niall finally stumbled out his answer. "I'm Niall Horan. Nice to meet you. If you ever need any help finding your classes or _anything _else for that matter. I'll be here." Harry raised an eyebrow at the obvious invitation.

"Well thanks lad that'd be great. How about we hang out some time?" Harry bravely put out and was given a smile that made him swoon. After both agreeing on a time and place Niall and Harry bid their goodbyes and both walked off with smiles on their faces. _This is gonna be a good year, _Harry thought with a smile. Thinking of hanging out with Niall soon gives his chest an unfamiliar flutter. He hopes he doesn't fall for the handsome boy with the beautiful eyes. What can Harry say though, He always falls for the dreamy and mysterious ones._One day that's gonna be trouble, _His consious whispered to him. With a final huff and a shut of his locker Harry makes his way out of the school leaving all bad thoughts behind him.

* * *

**AN: I know this isn't that long of a chapter but I just wanted everyone to get a feel from it and decide if they like it. So yes review and follow thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Is this a date?

**AN: This is chapter 2 of Narry: Half a heart without you. If you didn't read the first chapter then I suggest you scroll on back and read. Or you can follow this story on and stay updated; s/9987570/1/Narry-Storan-Half-a-heart . Well, hope you enjoy and also if you want go ahead and send me a message or review and tell me what you want to happen in this story. I will also be including the song by One Direction called One Thing. An oldy by one of the best in my opinion. **

_"I've tried playing it cool, but when i'm looking at you. I can't ever be brave, cause' you make my heart race. Shot me out of the sky. Your my keep making me weak. Yeah frozen and can't breath. Somethin's gotta give now, Cause' i'm dying just to hear you say that I need you here with me now. Cause you've got that __**one thing.**__ "_

**(Niall P.O.V) **

_ Oh gosh_. What am I going to wear? What am I going to say? The questions keep running through my mind as I await Harry's arrival to my house to 'hangout' Oh no, is this a date? If I keep thinking about this I think i'm gonna hurl. Harry's just so perfect and I look like a dork next to his sexiness. _Yes I said that. _He probably would think i'm an absolute dork if he saw me rifling through my closet, throwing every piece of clothing around the room.

Why do I care so much about what Harry thinks of me? I mean I just met him. I can't like him already, can I? My thoughts are jolted away by the shrill sound of the doorbell being rung. Fixing my hair one last time and spraying breath spray in my mouth I hop down the stairs. Taking a deep breath and preparing myself mentally for seeing the pure sex that Harry is. Opening the door I am met with the sight of what looked like an angel to me.

Harry was just dressed casually in jeans and a muscle tee with his hair all mussed around but to me he couldn't look more perfect. His bicep muscles were perfectly molded to the shirt showing off his more than well defined body. I couldn't help but stare, more than likely longer than appropriate. I didn't even know if Harry was gay! And here I am obviously checking him out.

Harry cleared his throat and I quickly looked up and when I seen Harry smirking I blushed, bad. "Uh, Hey Harry come on in." I tried to not look at Harry's butt when he walked by, but oh well who cares. "So Niall do you always check out your guests?" Damn this boy can make me blush more in five minutes than I ever have in my entire life.

Harry set down his things and we settled down on the couch with some snacks I grabbed from the kitchen. "So Harry why did you move from Cheshire I heard it's a lovely town." Harry looked up when I spoke and I immediately lost my self in those green eyes, full of mystery. "My mum and dad just got divorced." I felt Harry's grief in his words and I wanted to badly to reach over and hug him. Of course I didn't though, I'm a total pussy. "I'm sorry Har, I know how you feel. My mum and dad got divorced when I was little so I haven't really experienced what your going through." At the nickname I gave him Harry's cheeks colored to a rosy pink. I wanted to just coo at how adorable he was but he knew that would _definitely _scare him off.

"_Get out, get out, get out of my head. And fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't know what it is, But I need that one thing. Yeah, you've got that one thing. Now I'm climbing the walls, But you don't notice at all. That i'm going out of my mind. All day and all night."_

In my opinion me and Harry were getting along great. We spent almost the whole night just talking about random things that would usually end in us laughing until we couldn't breathe. I felt like I could be myself with Harry no matter what, and I loved that. Harry told me he was better at me in Call of Duty, so I just _had _to take him up on that.

Seeing Harry so happy being with me, it made me have a little hope that maybe we can be good friends. I sat me and Harry back down on the couch with our glasses of coke and popcorn. The question has been on the tip of my tongue all night but I never had the guts to go out and ask him. Here goes nothing. "Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" He laughed at this and I tried to smile not really understanding what's funny. "Oh lad no I don't have a girlfriend. I'd much rather prefer someone who has more muscle and well a penis." My mouth dropped open so far you'd think it would hit the ground.

"Your gay!?" I screeched probably sounding more surprised than I should. "You didn't know?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. I really hoped I wasn't stuttering, "W-well no you just seemed like-" "Like I was straight?" Harry finished my sentence. I nodded and he shook his head chuckling. "Everyone assumes that. I just normally don't tell them cause it cracks me up seeing them trying to set me up with different girls."

I was still in shock but at the same time I was really happy. Knowing Harry was gay brought a little flame of hope. "Now that gawe're on the subject, I'm also gay." His eyebrows shot up feigning surprise. "I know you knew I was kinda obvious." We both started laughing just because the whole situation just came up.

"Well we're both just two gay boys sitting on a couch doing nothing. What do you say we should do?" A flirtatious eyebrow raise and that was the last of my restraint.

_"Something's gotta give now, cause' i'm dying just to hear you say. That I need you here with me now. Cause' you've got that one thing. So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing yeah you've got that one thing."_

Shooting foreword I captured my lips with Harry's in a fierce yet soft kiss. It took him a moment but Harry soon responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. I never believed in those saying's that fireworks go off, but now I definitely do. The moment I laid my lips apon Harry's fireworks shot behind my eyes and butterflies were flying around my stomach. Taking his bottom lip between my teeth I pull, he smirks and I run my tounge over his bottom lip. He grants acsess and we slide our tounges together in a passionate, fierce dance. Soon we need to catch our breath and we pull away, our foreheads resting against each other.

"So whad'ya say I take you out sometime." I say with a grin and Harry chuckles. "Oh yeah. Definetly." With that they seal their deal with a kiss.

_"Get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is but I need that One Thing yeah you've got that one thing!"_

**AN: SOOOOO? How'd you like this chapter? Harry and Niall will be going on their first date next chapter. Tell me if you want another chapter and i'll write it quicker depending on if you encourage me or not (; Hope you enjoy -Ashlyn**


End file.
